doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Atia Rozos of the Promise ~ Hope and Vitality
Saint Atia Rozos, Patron Saint of Hope and Vitalit Saint Atia Rozos is the Patron Saint of hope, renewal, birth, vitality and youth. She favored those who dispelled the undead and blessed those who planted new life. Atia is also the Saint called upon to bless birth and fertility related ceremonies. Often portrayed as an athletic maiden with a shock of strawberry blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail. Whenever kith embark on a new journey, enter a contract, or start a political or romantic relationship, chances are good that they whisper a prayer Saint Atia of the Promise. Though she is among the oldest of the Saints, the Promise nonetheless retains the cherry optimism of youth that makes her the perfect symbol of beginnings. Ever willing to pass over the defeats of today to focus on the victories of tomorrow, Atia preaches a doctrine of proactive good works and constant reevaluation of society’s traditions and mores. She also urges the destruction of undead, which he views as a vile corruption that mocks creation and true life. Critics suggest that Atia’s aggressive altruism often gets in the way of her good sense. Her vanity and enthusiasm cause her to discount the consequences of her actions: She simply hopes for the best and attacks a problem head on, regardless of the ramifications. Never was this character flaw so clearly illuminated than during the Gods War, in which Atia attempted to reshape the balance of creation by killing several evil gods and hiding their portfolios and power from all, never to be captured or used again. Atia, to her credit, denies these claims. Symbols and Holy Books: Atia's symbol is that of a rose colored sunrise with a golden glow. * Strive always to aid, to foster new hope, new ideas, and new prosperity for all humankind and its allies. * It is a sacred duty to foster new growth, nurture growing things, and work for rebirth and renewal. * Perfect yourself, and be fertile in mind and body. Wherever you go, plant seeds of hope, new ideas, and plans for a rosy future in the minds of all. * Consider the consequences of your actions so that your least effort may bring the greatest and best reward. * Avoid negativity, for from death comes life, and there is always another morning to turn a setback into a success. * Place more importance in activities that help others than in strict adherence to rules, rituals, and the dictates of your seniors. What Saint Atia of the Promise Requests: Encourage social, cultural, and political progress as agents of personal liberty, artistic expression, and racial harmony. Atia's followers sponsor athletic and artistic competitions to showcase the talents of the community, and they often finance the recovery of lost treasures or important symbols to give the people hope and encourage further good works. The tenets of Atia urge respect toward one’s fellows and the natural world and intolerance for evil or those who unwittingly aid evil through slothful inaction.